1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new polyurethaneureas and spandex made therefrom and, more particularly, to polyurethanureas which have been chain-extended with 1,3-diaminopentane.
2. Description of Background Art
1,3-Diaminopentane has recently become commercially available. No prior disclosure of its use in making spandex is known. Japanese Published Patent Application No. 03-279415 (1991) discloses the use of asymmetric diamines at levels of up to 30 mole % in mixtures with symmetrical diamines to provide good solution viscosity stability. U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,634 to Hart, discloses the use of 1,3-diaminopentane in an amount of 15-30 mole % of the total chain extenders to make water-based polyurethaneurea dispersions for coatings.